classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
KBYU-FM
89.1-HD2 for BYU Radio | format = Classical | power = | erp = 30,000 watts | haat = 907 meters | class = C | facility_id = 6825 | callsign_meaning = B'righam '''Y'oung 'U'niversity | former_callsigns = KBRG (May-November 1960) | owner = Brigham Young University | webcast = Listen Live | website = www.kbyufm.org | affiliations = Public Radio International, NPR, BBC World Service }} '''KBYU-FM is a classical music radio station run by Brigham Young University in Provo, Utah. Operating at 89.1 MHz, it is known on-air as Classical 89. It transmits at an effective radiated power of 30 kW. Its transmitting tower is located on a peak of the Oquirrh Mountains northwest of the university campus, and southwest of Salt Lake City. The station previously broadcast at a frequency of 88.9 MHz (during which time its nickname was Classical 88). The frequency was shifted in 1988 by directive of the FCC, to alleviate interference for nearby frequencies used for aerial navigation, and to allow for a new full-power station to be built on 99.5 in the Salt Lake market. A translator was added at 89.5 FM in Spanish Fork to make up for lost coverage in Utah County. KBYU began as a carrier current station at 660 AM in 1946. It became available across Provo and the surrounding area in 1948 by using the city's power lines as an antenna. In 1959, BYU was granted a commercial FM license. The new station signed on for the first time on May 9, 1960 under the temporary calls KBRG. After negotiations to get the KBYU calls from a liberty ship, the call letters changed to KBYU on November 9, 1960. The station presently broadcasts around the clock, having gone to that schedule in 1986. The station was originally set up to offer broadcasting experience to BYU students, but it has gradually moved to an all-professional staff of announcers, although students still play a critical role behind the scenes. Often students help with pre-recorded weekend and overnight programming. The station is operated as a non-profit corporation, and employs several fundraisers during the year to raise a portion of its programming revenue (its operating budget is furnished by the university). The resulting programming budget is used to provide presentations of Utah Symphony concerts and other locally-produced music productions, and to provide access to national programming. In 2006, KBYU-FM began broadcasting an 'HD Radio' signal along with its main signal, and subsequently began rebroadcasting its 'BYU Radio' service on its HD2 signal. Mission statement :''Sustain and nurture a local community of radio listeners - within a classical music and information format - who are engaged and loyal, and who receive direct attention and are given a voice in our programming, as a means of public service and of building goodwill for Brigham Young University.''Internal company document References *KBYU-FM Official Website * * * *BYURadio site (station heard on KBYU-FM HD2) Category:Media in Salt Lake City, Utah Category:Brigham Young University Category:Classical music radio stations in the United States BYU